True Love & Trust
by HotChocolate329
Summary: Clark realizes how much he loves his true lover, but is he too late?


**I do not own anything. This is for fun, since I like writing.**

**Hi this is my first one-shot & my second story.**

**Thanks Mark for –BETA reading.**

**Feedback positive / negative both are welcome. (Please don't be too harsh since English is my second language. But I really love)**

* * *

><p><strong>True Love &amp; Trust<strong>

**Clark realizes how much he loves his true lover, but is he too late?**

He was looking through the small window. She was connected to several types of machines. Even though he was a superhuman she was a human and it was because of him she was in the hospital. He released a long breath. He hadn't trusted her _Why didn't I trust her? She almost gave her life to save me but…._sigh…._ if only I'd believed …for once. Just this once…. If…if I'd listened to her….._ Tears were running down his face. He quickly wiped them away, not wanting to let them get in the way of watching her.

The doctors refused to let him see her. She was injured very badly so they wouldn't let anyone in to see the patient. He wanted to run inside and hold her and let her know he was sorry for what had happened and if she hit him or kicked him he would simply kiss her. Yes she was his love. His true love…his mate….his strength…..his smile ….his tears…She was his…his EVERYTHING…..Now he had no doubts_…_But it was too late. Too little too late - he realized it when she was in no condition to listen to him. _GOD, I swear I would do anything to have her in my life again. Please ….please give me another chance, one more chance to save her ….Please. Please, Jor-El. Father, please help me…_He was unable to control his tears. He looked at the woman inside. Memories of her came flooding back …He chuckled. It was her..she was the one who made him angry, sad, happy, excited…she was the one…

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Years Earlier…<strong>

'Clark, where are you?' the brunette called out to her friend. She walked towards the barn knowing he would be there. She smiled when she saw him facing the sky_. _He always did that when he felt lost and lonely. She thought she made him happier.

'Clark,' she called once more.

'Lana,' he said and smiled at his friend.

'I came to say goodbye. Mm… I'm…I'm leaving tonight,' she said.

'So this is it.' He smiled sadly. Everyone was leaving him. His dad, Chloe, Pete, Lex and now her. 'So, will you be back?'

"I don't know. I think ….No, Clark, I will not return. It hurts too much to stick around knowing this town was the reason for me to lose everything. So I'm leaving with Nell. Goodbye, Clark. It was so nice to have a friend like you.'

'Goodbye, Lana…Have a nice future,' he said and hugged her…

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later…<strong>

'Hey, Smallville.'

As usual, Lois Lane was there to annoy Clark. But as time passed he got used to this bantering. He kind of missed Lois when she wasn't around. She was the one he had as a friend. Everyone left him, even his mom, but Lois didn't leave. He was surprised that she'd stayed behind for him

'_Smallville, don't be so sad. I said I can't be around for a while and Lucy will be there for him. Also Smallville needed me more than The General.'_

Clark smiled at the memory.

'Smallville, I swear if you keep laughing like that you will end up in Belle Reve.'

'Hey, Lois, what brings you here?' He knew that was a silly question. Since Mom left, Lois spent more time at the farm with him.

'Come on, Smallville, don't tell me you forgot that it was our movie night. I brought popcorn too.' She gave him the puppy dog look.

He smiled at her. He was excited to have the movie night since it also meant he would have her company.

'Oh sorry, Lois, was it today? I'm sorry I have to go to Metropolis,' he said and noticed her face change to a hurt look, though she quickly hid it. He cursed himself for saying that. True he wanted to play, but quickly he replied, 'Sorry, Lois, I just wanted to see your reaction. Of course, I remembered our date…I mean movie might. How could I forget you?'

She grinned. 'Okay, you are so dead, Smallville.' With that, Clark ran inside the house. Lois chased after him. He was happy to be _normal _around Lois, it was so natural. Clark entered the house and jumped on to the couch and Lois couldn't slow down so fell on top of Clark.

Clark's heartbeat increased; he noticed Lois's change too. They were so close. She fit him perfectly. He'd never noticed her so closely. She was so beautiful.

She gulped. He was staring directly into her eyes. He was so handsome. They both stayed in that position for a few minutes. Then both leaned forward and quickly brushed their lips together. After a few minutes they pulled back. She was blushing; he smiled.

She couldn't take her eyes off of him and for him it was the same. They were confused at their change in feelings. They both were happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Now..<strong>

He smiled weakly at the memory, it was their first kiss. After Lana went, Lois became a huge part of his life. Since then, they'd spent every day together.

She became the most important person in his life after his mother. Lois Lane was the best part of his life.

**The Fortress…**

Clark finally decided what should be done. He went to see his father. Jor-El; he was the one who could help him save his love.

'Jor-El,' he called, but there was no answer. 'Father, I need you,' he tried again. Too weak to argue, or to yell at him, he just called his father. He was too tired of thinking but did what he felt was right, repeatedly calling out _Father._ Jor-El was his true biological father whom Clark never liked nor loved. Jor-El had mostly been absent, a stranger in his life. Clark came to his father since he NEEDED him.

'Kal-El, my son, I see you are in trouble?' a voice asked.

'Yes, Father, I need you…I need you to save Lois. She is in the hospital fighting for her life. It was …it was because of me. Please, Jor-El, I need to know how I can save Lois,' he begged.

'My son, I showed you your true destiny but you chose the wrong path. I cannot change anything. I am sorry, my son.'

Clark was shocked. Even after he had admitted it was his own fault that Lois was at the hospital, still Jor-El refused.

'Please, Father, I need your help. I need my father's guidance what to do. I was a fool not to listen to you. I know that I ignored your warnings…but I am sorry, truly sorry. Please don't take my Lois's life for that, she's my everything.' He cried in front of his father, the first time in his life he'd cried in front of Jor-El. He didn't care if Jor-El thought he was weak. All he was worried about was Lois, his Lois, how to save her.

'Kal-El, I said I cannot save Lois because she doesn't need my help. She is going to be okay. She is no longer in critical condition; though Lois Lane might be unconscious, she will wake up in 36 hours, my son. Her body is resting, but it will take time to heal. She will be awake, but still she will be so weak. My son, you need to bring her here so that I can heal her quickly. But she should be brought as soon as possible, my son.'

Clark smiled weakly. She was going to be okay, his Lois would be okay. 'Thank you, my father, I will bring her soon. Thank you, thank you so much, Father.' He left, wanting to know that Lois was okay for sure.

He came to her room. He had spent a full Earth day at the Fortress, he'd felt the time passing but he'd been there that long begging his father to help. The doctors allowed him to see Lois since the critical stage had passed. He sat on the chair beside the bed where Lois was laying. He slowly grabbed her hand to make sure she was truly there.

* * *

><p><strong>Four days earlier…<strong>

Clark was at the farm. He'd taken a day off to finish farm chores. He heard a car coming and then footsteps. At first he thought it was Lois but the footsteps were different; he turned to see the person….

'Lana?' He didn't know if he'd said it aloud or just asked himself the question.

'Hey, Clark, it's been a long time,' Lana said and smiled at him. He was lost for words at this surprise visit from his ex-girlfriend and ex-friend.

'Hey..mmm..yeah, long time.' He managed to find a few words. They sat on the couch, talked for a while. He told her about him and Lois, that they were now a couple. He thought he saw Lana's face change like she'd hoped that he'd never move on, but quickly she smiled to let him know that she was happy, though he never knew for sure what was going on in Lana's mind.

He also didn't know that Lana and Lois had met a few days earlier and Lana was already aware of their relationship, but she'd wanted to hear it from him. He'd cleared her doubts.

Lois suspected Lana's sudden visit, and Lana was aware that Lois knew the purpose of her visit, to win Clark's trust away from Lois.

Clark and Lana talked and Lana said that Lois was after Lana to get some details about LuthorCorp. Lana acted the innocent Pink Princess to make it seem like she was not involved in Luthor's business, which was a big lie. Clark knew Lois was doing research about Luthor but was not aware that she was after Lana. He was a bit angry that Lois had hid it from him. Then he heard another car come.

O~~O~~O

Lois came to the farm to tell Clark about Lana. She directly went to the barn after looking at the other car, fully aware that Lana must have poisoned Clark's mind against her. Lois knew that, when it came to Lana, Clark was too weak to use his brain instead of his heart. But she was ready to face that silly woman who'd tried to ruin their lives.

She saw the couple seated on the couch.

'Hey, Clark, Lana,' she greeted both of them. She thought Clark would welcome her as usual by giving her a kiss, but, as she suspected, Lana's plan had worked partially. She was getting angry but kept quiet.'

'Hey, Lois,' Lana greeted her as though nothing was wrong. Lois looked at Clark who had a questioning expression.

'Clark,' she called again.

Then Clark got up from the couch and walked towards Lois. 'Lois, is it true that you are doing the new article about Luthor's against Lana?' he asked making Lois angry.

'I asked about that, Lois, but you lied to me, how can you think Lana was part of that? You know Lana,' he said, not allowing Lois to speak.

'Clark, you and I both know that if I'd told you about that you would have stopped me. That's why I had to hide it,' she explained.

He sighed. 'So it's true. What Lana said is true. You lied to me and threatened Lana to get her to provide details for your article?'

'WHAT?' Lois almost yelled. 'Me threatening Lana? Clark, did you really ask me that question? You know me, Clark; true that I would do anything to get my leads but how can you possibly think that I threatened her when it happened the other way round. She is the one who thre-' Lois couldn't finish. She was going to tell him it was Lana who threatened her to stop the investigation into Luthor.

'STOP. You lied about this from the beginning, Lois, now you are telling me to trust you. I do trust you, Lois, but when it comes to your hunger for a front page story how can I suspect Lana'

It almost gave Lois a heart attack. He was so damn dumb when Lana was around, she knew all about the Pink Princess, who was now smiling. Lois was pissed.

'Clark, are you taking Lana's side? She is the one behind this. She is running tests at Luthor's lab. At least Lex used dead bodies, but she is using innocent living humans and animals, Clark, and you are taking her side.' Her voice was getting weak. 'Clark, you will regret this later. When you find that I did the right thing. Talk to me when you are ready. But you are doing the wrong thing.' she repeated hoping he would listen.

'LOIS, you lied,' he repeated. 'HOW CAN YOU ACT LIKE THIS?'

That was it, Lois decided not to waste any more of her time.

'When you know everything for sure, come to me, Clark. But remember you will regret this later when you know the truth. Goodbye, Clark.' With that, Lois left and Clark didn't stop her. It was the last time he saw Lois before the explosion.

O~~O~~O

**Two Days Later…**

He didn't see or meet Lois after that. However he was surprised that Lois hadn't dropped the article. He was pissed, then he logged in to Lois's computer at the Planet so that he could have a look at her evidence against Lana.

He was shocked. Lana had lied to him. Lois had all the details and evidence to prove that what she had told him was true He cursed himself that he'd taken Lana's side again. He quickly went to the Watchtower and checked the security cameras. Then Lois and Lana's meeting.

He closed his eyes and remembered Lois's eyes when she'd told him that he was going to regret what he told her. She was right, he was cursing himself. The hurt look was in Lois's face. He rushed to see Lois.

'Jimmy, did you see Lois?' Clark asked.

'CK, man, what happened? Lois was acting so weird. I mean she was all into that Luthor article; she said she was going to LuthorCorp today, I think she got a call from Lana. Since it was to the landline I guess you can-'

Before Jimmy could finish he went to security to check Lois's land phone. He was not surprised to hear Lana asking Lois to meet her at Luthor's lab. He quickly rushed over there and he saw Lois was tied to a chair, but before he could rush into the building there was a blast. He super-sped, gathered Lois in his arms and rushed her outside.

She was injured badly. It was because of him this had happened to her; if he'd trusted her she wouldn't have gone to meet Lana but now it was too late. He quickly took her to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Now..<strong>

He was still cursing himself for what had happened, but made his mind up that Lois would be safer if she let him go out of her life. It would hurt him so much but he was ready for his punishment.

She was so beautiful, even with the bruises and plasters she was the most beautiful thing he had seen. He chuckled.

He was not aware that he'd spent more than a half day looking at her. When he heard her pulse rising, he quickly checked her. Her fingers were moving and she tried to open her eyes but quickly closed and opened them again. She did it couple of times to adjust to her surroundings. She moaned in pain.

He still held her hand, not wanting her to feel lonely when she woke up. He needed to take her to Jor-El. But would she allow him? He didn't know, but somehow he had to take her.

'Lois,' he called her name softly. She turned to him slowly. Maybe because it was hard for her to move but also maybe she didn't want to see him, he thought.

She looked at him for couple of minutes and then smiled. It raised his heart and made him happy to see her like that. She tried to get up but.. 'Ooouuuch,' was all she could say. 'What the hell am I doing in the hospital, Clark?'

The question she'd asked made him chuckle, but he was worried that she didn't call him Smallville.

He explained everything to her, then her facial expression changed. He knew now she remembered about Lana.

Then she told him everything about what had happened with her and Lana. Then he said that Lana was in custody and that he'd handed over the evidence to the cops so that Lana wouldn't be out in a long while. She smiled at him, to let him know that she was happy that he now trusted her at least.

They talked and Clark said if she needed time that he'd understood and that it was okay. She nodded and asked for time since whenever Lana came he quickly changed and she couldn't risk her life because of Lana. He agreed and left the room but before that he said _sorry. _She smiled.

Thw next day he visited Lois and explained that he needed to take her to Jor-El, so once they got doctor's approval to go home - which was after Lois's huge argument with the doctor - they went to the fortress and Jor-El healed Lois. It was the second time she'd seen the ice palace and she was surprised and thought that it was the only thing Clark had to call home. She then thought about him from his point of view; she was pissed about his recent behavior but she always forgave everyone, especially Clark Kent.

Then Clark brought her back to her apartment. Since all her major injuries were healed she was now okay to stay alone. But he'd have preferred it if she'd stayed with him but he remembered that she needed time.

* * *

><p><strong>A Couple of Days Later at the Farm…<strong>

It was days since Clark had seen Lois; it was so hard, he always wanted to run there and use his x-ray vision to see her but he respected her wishes and gave her time. He also didn't go to the Planet. Then he heard footsteps; it was her.

He quickly turned to see Lois Lane at the farm in front of him. The marks were still there, one just about the forehead which looked cute on her face. He smiled at her and greeted her.

'Lois, hi'

She smiled back. 'Hey, Clark, I haven't see you for a few days. Are you avoiding me?' she asked. He shook his head and said no.

'I left you alone after you said you needed some time to think. I thought not seeing me would make it easier for you to make a decision. Lois, whatever your decision is I will agree and respect it,' he said, but Lois didn't reply, she just had a blank expression, so he continued, 'I know whenever Lana comes I act stupid, but, Lois, it's you I love and you don't have to have any doubts. When you were there, lying in the hospital, it tore my heart to pieces…I was the reason for your condition. I …I'm sorry, Lois, I know my saying sorry will not make the hurt feelings go away but I promise if your decision is to continue I will make sure that you will never regret it, or if you've already decided to let me go then I understand. It's hard but I will try, Lois. Because you are my life, love, strength, my reason for living and my Lois.' He finished. Then she smiled at him with her usual heart-melting smile.

He was surprised to see a smiling Lois in front of him, not an angry and frustrated Lois because of his latest actions. She walked toward him.

'Wow, that was soooo hot and romantic. Smallville, where were those word earlier?' she smiled and asked. Then she came so close to him, he was about to step back, but she threw her arms around his neck. He almost died in shock but was too happy to do anything but pull her closer. They hugged and she cried until there were no tears; both cried and let go of the past feelings and the bad memories. Once both were cooled down they pulled back but were still holding each other.

She smiled. He was so happy to hold his Lois like that, even happier to hear his name _Smallville._

'Smallville, I swear if the same things happens again I will find some Kry-'

'Yes, Lois, I will find you some Green Kryptonite to harm me if the same thing happens, but trust me, you won't need that, I promise that you will never regret what you've decided to do. I love you, Lo. More than anything or anyone. More than I love to live my life, I love you, because you are my everything.'

'I love you too, Clark. I was so worried that you took Lana's side. But I knew that once you knew the truth you would come back, but it hurt so much, even more because I love you. When you took me to the Fortress, I realized how you must feel not to have seen your own parents, been a stranger on a different planet. I never thought...I mean what if the Earth exploded and I had to spend my life with some strangers on a strange planet….

Then I wondered what it would be like to be the part of this man's life, being someone who could share his feelings, to help guide him. Since I…._sigh_…you are the most honest man I have ever met and I am so proud to be the love of your life. I know when it comes to chasing leads I act so silly but ….I love you more than anything or anyone too, Clark. Because you are my life; if I let you go it means I let go of my own life.'

She smiled and he leaned to kiss her. She happily responded by grabbing him and pulling him so close. Both shared a passionate kiss for a long time.

Knowing nothing could separate these two souls now they had found each other, in the fortress, a voice could be heard:

'Lara, our little Kal-El found his happiness, he accepted his destiny. Good Luck, my son and my daughter. The future El family will be so proud of you too.'

**END ?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading... So did you enjoy? Please review :)<strong>


End file.
